


Frozen in Time

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ereri Week, High School, Hormones, M/M, POV First Person, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been longing to talk to Levi all school year, and when he finally gets to chance to talk to this super hotty he's been drooling over, it doesn't go as planned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Week 2015  
> Day 1: Pining
> 
> My idea for this week is to take each day and connect it into one whole giant fic. Please enjoy these hormonal, angsty, awkward teenage boys

I had only ever seen him from a distance. I don’t think there was one instance that I had even said a simple “hello” to him. Its not like I hadn’t had the opportunity, because I had. It was more that I physically could not bring myself to talk to him, even though I could list all the classes we had attended together since freshman year. If we are being honest, that’s the only way I learned his name, by hearing teachers call it through attendance. Levi.

He was a mysterious guy. He sat alone in class, didn’t talk unless spoken directly to by the teacher, and always hung out with any one except his two friends who were equally quiet and reserved. Some times he hung out with a larger group of friends who were a bit more vivacious, but it never seemed to affect his aloofness.

My best friend Armin had the same gym class as me. Sadly, so did _Levi_. That meant we had to change together. . . .

Armin giggled, “If you stare any longer, I’ll need a bucket to collect all that drool.”

My mouth immediately snapped closed. “Shut up, Armin.” I hissed under my breath at his remark, averting my gaze from Levi’s well toned chest, and pulled on my gym shirt. It smelled like corn chips. I needed to wash it. I yanked on my gym shorts, shifting myself uncomfortably, trying to calm down before class began. Armin continued laughing at my misfortune before turning away and finishing getting dressed himself.

The activity for the week was archery, so our class was outside today. It was actually a lot of fun, just slightly dangerous because no one could seem to aim.  Surprisingly, I wasn’t the worst in the class. I hit the target every once and awhile but I had yet to hit a bull’s-eye. Armin’s arrows went everywhere but onto the target. After he shot another arrow into the woods behind our school, he sighed, resting his bow on the ground and turned to me.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? I’ve never known you to be quiet before, Eren.”

I loosed my arrow. It missed. I turned to Armin, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation. “Because, Armin,” I replied tartly, “he’s fucking perfect and gorgeous and probably straight!”

Our eyes scanned the rows of students, looking for the subject of our conversation. I found him a few students down, standing unnaturally still in all his glory. The sun seemed to be radiating from inside him. I watched him nock the arrow, saw him pull the string and bring it back and up to his ear. Our uniforms we formless short-sleeved grey shirts, but Levi made it look runway worthy. The shirt draped over him gracefully, the sleeve bulged a bit where his bicep contracted as he stood poised, ready to fire. A sliver of pale skin peeked out from beneath the bottom of the shirt, teasing me. Suddenly, he released the arrow. A direct bulls-eye. _Of course._

I must have made some kind of noise, or gasp, or something, because Armin turned to look at me with a sick smirk on his face 

I rolled my eyes and pushed at his shoulder, trying to recollect myself. “Shut up, Armin.”

He held his hands up in mock surrender, biting his lip to hold back the laughter.

\--

The whole year passed like that. I would stare at Levi from afar and complain about how attractive he was and annoy Armin and my sister, Mikasa.

Mikasa was very beautiful and very popular. If she wasn’t my sister, I don’t think we ever would have spoken, and half the people she spoke to would have even known my name. “Look,” she said one day during lunch. “I heard that Isabel is basically his adoptive sister, she’s quirky and protective of him, but no romance. You don’t have anything to worry about from Pigtails.” Pigtails was Isabel’s nickname. “On the other hand, I’ve heard some things about Petra.”

My eyes immediately snapped across the lunchroom to his table, connecting with the back of Petra’s head. _Because, of course him and his friends would be in my lunch wave._

“Chill, Eren. It’s only rumors. And I haven’t even told you them yet.” Mikasa waved her hand in front of my face, getting my attention back.

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

Armin gave me a small smile in support. He’d never seen my so torn up over a guy ever. Yeah, he thought it was stupid I was getting so worked up, and it probably was, but I couldn’t help it! And Armin understood that.

I looked at my sister. “What about Petra?”

“Only that I guess she also really likes Levi and she’s been coming onto him heavily recently. At least that’s what I’ve heard.”

I went home that day with a dark cloud over my head. We had one week left of school. If I didn’t say something now then I’d probably lose him. I needed to say something. Tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow. I perked up a bit at the thought. I’ll just talk to him tomorrow. Wait. What if Petra and him hang out tonight and Petra gets to him first? Then I’ll just make a complete ass of myself tomorrow. Shit shit shit.

I pulled a pillow over my head, squeezing tight, trying to block out the image of him kissing Petra that my mind decided to conjure up to torture me with, and begged for sleep.

\--

I woke up determined. I was going to do it. I didn’t care anymore.

The school day passed by in the blur, not that I really cared anyway. There were only three more days left and if you’re paying attention at this point, you’re just a nerd like Armin. 

I knew Levi and his friends gathered around the front of the school before heading off to their buses or cars. When the last bell of the day rang I was off. I dumped everything in my locker and basically ran to the front. I froze for a second when I saw Levi standing there. He was alone right now. Perfect timing.

I took a deep breath. My heartbeat pounded so hard in my chest, I could feel fire running through my veins. He looked so beautiful standing there with the sun filtering through the doors, illuminating his features. _Just do it._ I took a step forward.

“Leeeeeeeeevi!” A high-pitched voice shouted. A strawberry blonde head came running around the corner and crashed into him. It was Petra. _Shit._

My feet grew roots. I was completely immobile. I couldn’t even close my eyes. I watched them.

They exchanged a few words. She must’ve said something funny because Levi smiled, his perfect, delicate lips pulling up elegantly. And then she kissed him.

All the oxygen left my lungs, completely deflating me. I turned, trying to flee the seen, and ran right into Armin. He must’ve shown up here soon after me to show his support, because of course I had told him what I planned on doing. I didn’t stop to talk to him. I ran past Mikasa. I pushed my way through the throng of students trying to get to their buses. I ran down the street until I couldn’t anymore. I collapsed against the side of a building, hands braced my knees, drawing in deep breaths.

 I didn’t go to the last three days of school.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, hate the angst  
> Check me out on tumblr seveillon.tumblr.com


End file.
